


Strings of Fate

by zacklover24



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: When the Isu were in charge they didn't just create humans. They created vampires, werewolves, and monsters of all types. They made there creations do all the labor and hard work and yet when they lost the war there creations went free. The Isu had no plan for them. But, the humans did. The humans learned to hunt them and thus the Order was born. The order secretly helps humanity by taking care of these monsters. It's there job after all. Humanity has long regarded these monsters to myth and legend and for good reason. A redux of True heroes don't need gold.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Edward Kenway/James Kidd | Mary Read, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Malik Al-Sayf/Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Desmond, Ned Wynert/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Edward, love,” James says, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, “Where the hell did you get a baby? Did you steal it?” 

Edward let out a scoff, “No, I didn’t steal this baby. She was left here.” 

“Dear, God why?” James moans, rubbing his hands over his face, as Edward started not to laugh. He was trying and failing not to wake up the sleeping bundle in his arms. 

It wasn’t very often that James came to visit his husband. There duties as masters for the order always came first. While Edward had chosen to stay in New England following the American Revolution, James had gone back to the Caribbean. He was just one of the masters that led the order down there. But, today he was free. James was free to come and visit his husband and spend some time together. 

But, when he arrived at the Homestead, he was told by one of Edward’s staff that he was in the nursery. James had to stop and think about that, when did Edward get a nursery? A sense of fear rushed through him as he took the steps two at time and rushed to the room. Did Edward manage to steal a baby? James knew that in another life Edward had been a father, in his past life he had two kids a boy and girl. While his daughter was dead, his son was still alive and causing issues for them. James prayed that he didn’t steal this baby. 

James came to a halt in front of the door and ease it open. Edward was in the nursery, sitting in a rocking chair by the window and softly humming an old song. One James hadn't heard in a very long time. It was peaceful. 

“Why? What?” Edward asks him, with a head title. 

“Why the baby? Where it did come from?” 

“She. Where did she come from.” 

“Alright she. But, my question still stands.” 

Edward let out a soft sigh as he turned to look out the window. “You really want to know?” 

“Yes.” Was James ' clipped answer as he approached Edward and the baby. 

“Haytham left her here. Said he didn’t want anything to do with her.” Edward explains, his voice sounded sad and distant as he spoke. “I couldn’t just give her away.” 

James looked at the baby. And if he was being honest, she didn’t look like much save of the tufts of blond and brown hair. “You have a big heart Edward.” 

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but it's hard dealing with a newborn.” Edward apologizes. 

“How long has she been here?” 

“A week. Haytham dropped her off hours after she was born. Said he nor the mother wanted her.” 

“Fuck, no offense Edward, but your son is right basrtard.” 

“None taken love. I haven’t given her a proper name yet. Here.” Edward started to hand the baby over to him.

“Edward hold on, I’ve never held a baby before.” James quickly says as Edward transfers the baby into his arm. 

“It’s not hard, mind her head. There you go. You're a natural.” Edward praises with a smile. 

“I-thank you.” James says looking down at the baby, as he let out a sad laugh, “I never held her you know. My baby, the one that I had in Kingstown. They took her right after she was born. She was still wet and crying when the guards came. I just saw that I had a girl.” 

“Oh James.” Edwards whispers, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright you made it right in the end. And I found her, a few years later. She was with some rich family. She didn’t need to want or need for anything.” Edward and James were all too familiar with loose, over the long years that they had been alive. They had lost too much and gained very little, it was a heavy price to pay for there misdeeds.

“Enough of that, this little lady needs a name.” 

“Aye she does. How about Tessa? Tessa Kenway?” 

“I like her first name, but what about Tessa Mary-Anne Kidd?” 

“Aye that does have a nice ring to it. Welcome to the world Tessa Mary-Anne Kidd.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Six years later Great_Inagua **

“What are you doing pup?” Benjamin asks, Tessa's gaze shifted from the ocean to her uncle. The girl was standing in the tide looking at the ships. 

“I was trying to figure something out.” She tells him, as she looks back at the ships. 

“And what would that be?” Benjamin asks her. 

“Do you think I could swim from here to the _Jackdaw_?” She asks him. 

Benjamin let out a hum as he sat down on the fallen tree. “Don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” She whines backing away from the tide. 

“You're too young. Give it a few years.” 

“Dad and papa have been teaching me to swim and free dive.” 

Benjamin let out a hum as he pulled out his pipe. “What are you doing out here?” 

Tessa shrugged as she sat down in front of him, “Nothing. Dad, and papa are off at old Port Royal on a mission, uncle Ade and uncle Ed are off at Cuba doing something, uncle Jack and aunt Anne are teaching Lily and John on the other beach.” 

“So you're here alone.” Benjamin mutters lighting his pipe. 

“Can you tell me a story?” Tessa asks looking for a stick. Benjamin cocked an eyebrow as he blew out a smoke ring. “Please?” 

“Alright pup.” Benjamin asks with a chuckle as he shook his head, “What story do you want?” 

“The Precursor one.” 

“You like that one? Alright. Long ago there was a race of beings that we call the Precursors. It all started with the firsts ones or precursors. They came before any of us. They were tall, smart and powerful beings and yet we know so little about them. They came and made powerful tools that help to shape the world that we know and with there help they created people. You see, the first one’s wanted someone less smart than them to do the labor. So they made humans do that. And yet one day they saw that some humans were smarter, faster, stronger, lived longer, then the humans they created. The stories that have been passed down through the ages, tell us that the first one did horrible and awful tests to the first meta- humans. 

The first meta-humans were pulled apart, stitched back together, made to go hungry, made to survive in the cold and heat. When the first ones were satisfied with what they made, they deemed them these new humans the meta-humans. And the first ones to be reborn were called the vampires.” Benjamin tells Tessa, as the little girl’s eye went wide. 

“The firsts ones to be crested were vampires, the second to be born were werewolves and so on. But, as time wore one the first ones, the meta-humans and the humans all started to fall in love and have children that were born like them but not. The first ones were not happy with this, and wanted to kill these children. But, then a war between the humans, and the first ones broke out and the humans won. Legend says this war is what killed off the precursors.” 

“They didn't, right? The precursors aren't really gone.” Tessa asks as she was drawing in the sand. 

“Well you see pup. We don't know. All of our evidence that we have for the precursors points to them being wiped out. 

But, none of that. Where were we? According to our records the meta-humans didn’t choose a side in the war. And this action angered many of the humans. But, some of the humans saw why. They saw that the meta-humans just wanted to be left alone. And just like the humans, the meta-humans started to build there own homes, towns and families. But, not all things can last. For a while it was peaceful between the humans and the meta-humans. 

The peace between the two groups was fragile at best, and it all took was one for one rogue vampire made by pure blood to set things off. The humans were mad that a vampire was killing there kind and set off to kill them. A small war broke out, and it was a tie. To make sure that the peace was kept, the order was formed. Men and women who train to hunt and kill rouge meta-humans. And one day you will be a hunter.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. One day when you're older and trained.” 

“I can’t wait uncle Ben.” 

“I know pup.” 

End of line 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie, Jacob, Tessa: 15  
> Henry: 16

Ever since Tessa was a child, she was taught one thing. That one day you will prove your worth and become a hunter. This statement was drilled into her head from a very young age. And she worked hard, she trained hard. She did everything right, but somehow she fell short. She couldn’t figure out why. Connor, Desmond, Evie, Jacob, John, and Lily got there marks and were hunters. And it stung, Tessa won’t lie that it hurt. If you were to ask John, why she wasn’t like them it was due to her pack with phantom. But, that was quickly debunked by Edward, who told her she wasn’t ready yet. Tessa thought that a lie. But, she didn’t push the matter, she worked harder and trained harder. And yet nothing. 

Tessa took in a deep breath as stood at the platform at Waterloo. It was a warm muggy night in London, well warm for London And Tessa had come to visit Jacob. It still felt weird to think and say out loud that she and Jacob were dating. And dating for a wonderful six months, and it all thanks to James. He gave her the push she needed to ask him out. From that simple question, to a wonderful date. Which included them getting fish and chips and then going to fight at Toppings ring. Six months of bliss and joy. Some would point out that the honeymoon phase was almost over. Tessa and Jacob chose to ignore them. Jacob was nothing short of a blessing, and hadn’t rubbed the fact that he was a hunter in her face. In fact he was trying to help her. 

Tessa risked a look at the hanging clock, it read midnight. Angus was late and she was never late. Tessa let out a small huff as she pulled out her phone.

' **Where are you guys?'**

 **'Something came up, running a little late.'** Evie texts her. ' **Have you heard from Jacob?'**

**'Can't say that I have. Won' t lie, I'm a little nervous.'**

**'We need to talk. Should be there soon.'**

**'K.'**

The train arrived shortly after and she quickly got on. It wasn't hard to find Evie and Henry as the pair were in the parlor. And were hunched over the table looking at something.

“Guys what’s going?” Tessa asks as she stalks over to the table. 

“Jacob’s been working for Roth.” Evie hisses out as she thrusts a handful of letters at Tessa. “They’ve been working together for months now.” 

“What the fuck?” Tessa says as she skimmed the letters, “Why would he be working for that blood sucking bastard.” 

“According to the letters it was to take down Starrick.” Henry tells her, as he shakes his head. “All those extra missions, and late nights. It wasn’t for the order it was for Roth.” 

Tessa bit her lip, as she put the letters down, “Look he was doing the right thing, but going about it wrong. We should talk to him. Talk, not yell.” As she glanced at Evie. 

“We would, if he was here.” Evie tells her, Tessa gave her a head tilt. “Roth invited him to the alhambra music hall.” 

“The one at Leicester square? Me and Jacob go there to people watch.” Tessa mutters. 

“The one and same.” Henry tells her. “One of us will have to go.” 

“I’ll go.” 

“Tessa your not an official member of the order.” 

“You think I give a fuck? Whatever Jacob is planning he’s going to need backup and support. I’ll go. I’m not doing this to get my damn mark! I’m doing this to save Jacob and make sure he’s not expelled from the order.” She snaps at the pair. 

“Tessa,” Evie slowly says as he saw that her left arm was glowing. “Go, one of us will call the sergeant, and tell Nightingale.” 

“Good.” Tessa tells her taking in a deep breath. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Be safe.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tessa wasted no time when she arrived at Leicester square. In a few quick strands she was at the alhambra. The old music hall wasn’t hard to find, it was an old brick building that stuck out amongst the more modern buildings. What did stick out to Tessa were the guards. Or lack of guards outside. Roth was one Starrick right hand man, and if Roth was meeting with Jacob, there should have been more bodies, alive or dead. With a sigh, she pulled her hood up, and hid. And then she blinked and blinked hard. The world around her turned black and white, then would become muted. The people that were lingering in the square, the cares zipping past even the rain was muted. Tessa focused her gazed into the alhambra, and then she scowled. She couldn’t see any red bodies. 

“Well that’s not good.” She softly mutters. Being careful and quiet as a mouse she made her way to the hall. Again the world turned black and white and she found one body. It was a large blighter and he was guarding a door. She whistled loudly, which got his attention, before he knew what was happening she shunck her hidden blade into his neck. 

“Sorry.” She whispers, heading over to the door. By some small chance of luck it was the door to the backstage. Tessa grinned as she picked the lock and went in. The music hall was eerily quiet, and she didn’t like that, but it was also very, very, very warm. 

“Not going to find much down here.” She mutters as she quickly climbs up the catwalk. From her new vantage point, she could see it. The seating area of the hall had been set on fire, the flames were starting to lick at the seats, tables and everything it could touch. “Fuck. I need to find Jacob.” 

And then she heard it; a cry of pain, blood hitting wood, and laughter. Down below she saw Jacob, he was clutching his left shoulder as blood was oozing out of the newly opened wound, he stumbled backwards. And in front of him was none other than Maxwell Roth. In Roth’s hand was Jacob’s cane sword. The blade was coated heavily in fresh blood, as droplets hit the wood. 

“Come now my dear.” Roth fakes coos, “And here I thought we had something.” 

“Had something! You tried to get me to kill children!” Jacob yells with a hiss of pain. 

Roth let out a tsk as he pointed the bloody sword at Jacob, “It was all to get at Starrick my dear. We could have taken him down, the pair of us. But, your moral compass got in the way.” 

“At least I have morals.” 

“Do you my dear? Tell me, something, does anyone know that you're here? That you're facing me alone, hurt and in a burning building? No, I didn’t think so. Face it Jacob you're going to die tonight.” Roth raised the sword as if to strike Jacob down, 

“HEY ROTH CATCH!” Tessa yells, throwing a knife at Roth. Roth let out a yell of pain as the knie hit his arm. 

“TESS!” Jacob yells as Tessa comes to his side. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Saving your sorry ass, what else?” She jokes moving his hand away from the wound, “Fuck, how bad is this?” 

“Could be worse, we need to get out of here.” Jacob urges with a slight hiss as she gently touches the wound. “Tess, you shouldn’t be here. You can get in a fuck ton of trouble.” Tessa opened her mouth to say something, but she didn’t. 

“Going somewhere my dear?” Roth asks, as neither Jacob or Tessa had noticed where Roth had gone when she had thrown the knife. But, it appeared he was now behind Tessa. Tessa’s eyes went wide, and Jacob was quick to act. He yanked Tessa away, as Roth was going to impale her, but Jacob moved and was now impaled through the shoulder again. Tessa let out a scream; the vampire smirked and as he pulled the blade out, causing Jacob to scream in pain. Roth vanished for now. 

“Jacob!” Tessa yells as the younger twin fell to the floor on his knees, “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” She chants ripping off her jacket sleeve and tying it around his shoulder. 

“We need to go.” Jacob gasps, panting, he was starting to feel dizzy. 

“I know.” Tessa stood watching as the alhambra was now fully on fire, with smoke and fire filling every inch of the place. Tessa was quick to pull Jacob up, he swayed but stayed up right. It was a miracle that the pair made it to the door, a miracle till Roth popped up once more. Roth didn't say a word, as he glared at the pair, and without warning or ceremony the man rushed them. Tessa hated the fact that vampires could do this, move at such speeds that the human eye couldn’t track. But, somehow Jacob did. 

Jacob saw Roth coming and saw where he was aiming. Jacob was quick or quick as he could be with an injured shoulder and pushed Tessa away. The blonde fell to the floor with a thud, and watched in horror as Roth slashed at Jacob’s side. Jacob fell to the ground bleeding out from his side wound, blood stained the wood. 

“Such a waste.” Roth scolds whipping the blood off the blade, “Now onto you my dear.” 

“You bastard.” Tessa growls, standing and pulling a knife from her belt. Roth grinned at her and rushed her, Tessa braced herself as Roth appeared on her right, she was quick to move, but Roth managed to hit her. She let out a scream as she twisted her body and stabbed Roth in the chest. It wouldn’t do much, but it was enough. Roth let out his own scream, and thankfully he got the hint. 

“This isn’t over my dear.” Roth warns, disappearing into the flames. 

“For now it is.” Tessa shot back, she could feel the blood seeping out of the wound on arm but she ignored it. Instead she rushed to Jaocb’s side, he was barely awake. “Come on big guy.” 

With a whole lot of effort the pair staggered out of the alhambra and across the street and to the park. Tessa let out a dark laugh, as the pair fell to the ground. 

“It’s going to be alright now.” Tessa whispers, as she watches the alhambra go up in flames. 

“If you say so, tess.” Jacob gasps, as Tessa looks over at him and removes her jacket. It wasn’t the best option but it was the only one they had. She used it to bind the still bleeding wound on his side. Tessa wasn’t shocked to see the firefighters, or the police arrive so quickly. All she could do was stick by Jacob’s side. 

“Tessa? Jacob? Is that you?” Frederick calls out and lets out a gasp, “What the bloody hell happened to you too?” 

“Freddy.” The pair says weakly, “Think you can help us?” Tessa asks, “We made a mess of things.” 

“No, shit.” Frederick scowls, while shaking his head. “Come on along, let’s get you two someplace safe.” 

“And to get a lecture.” Jacob mutters as Frederick helps him to stand. 

“Not looking forward to that.” Tessa agrees with a weary and tired sigh. 

End of line 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Inagua the day after the Roth incident

“Tessa what the hell were you thinking?!” James yells as Tessa shrank in the seat. “It's bad enough that Jacob went behind the orders back and worked with Roth. But, you decided to go against the creed and tradition to prove yourself? Are you that desperate?” 

“No, papa.” Tessa starts to say but is cut off by James. 

“But, what?” He yells. 

“Easy, James.” Edward soothes, placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder, “I’m sure Tessa has a good reason for her actions.” 

“Reasons or not, she still went against everything. Actions like this could get her expelled from the order.” 

Tessa opted to look down at the floor. It had only been a day since the shit show with Roth. Jacob had been taken back to the train to be treated for his injuries. Nightingale had been confident that Jacob wouldn’t have any permanent damage done to his shoulder and he was damn lucky that the wound on his side was nothing too serious. Tessa wanted to stay with Jacob; she had been called to Great Inagua. Evie had called Edward and James; told them about what happened. Seeing as Ethan was no longer around, the pair were in charge. So here Tessa sat in the study, waiting. Waiting for them to pass there judgment on her. 

“Tessa, do you have anything to say for yourself?” James asks, his tone gentle and calm. 

“I didn’t do this to get my mark. I did this to save Jacob, and make sure he was okay. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I was going against everything. I understand that.” Tessa explains taking a deep breath, “I know what I did was wrong, and I’ll accept my punishment.” 

“You have nothing else to say in defense?” Edward asks, as Tessa shakes her head no. James and Edward share a look. “Tessa Mary-Anne Kidd, I grand mentor Edward James Kenwy and grand mentor, James Willaim Kidd, are ready to pass our judgment.” 

“And I’ll accept it.” 

“We have decided that, in light of reason, events that you have proven without a shadow of a doubt that you're ready. I, Edward James Kenway, grant you the rank of hunter.” Tessa eye’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head, “You have proven your loyalty, courage, and bravery in the face of danger. As of this day forward you are now a hunter. Welcome to the order.” 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” She asks standing up so fast she knocked the chair over, “But, I went against the creed. I almost got me and Jacob killed.” 

“Yes,” James agrees as he rubbed his head, “But, you proved that no matter what you will do what is right. Like someone else I know.” As he looked to Edward. 

Edward gave an awkward cough, as he rubbed the back of his neck, “In any event welcome to the order.” 

“I don’t know what to say.” Tessa says shaking with joy. 

“Say, yes love.” James says with a teasing smile. 

“Yes, I am ready to accept my place in the order and as a hunter.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

** A few Days Later  **

At the edge of the cliff, near the manor was an old tree. It was twisted, and grew sideways. The tree had grown so it was over the edge of the cliff, and in the sturdy and old branches was a platform A frame tree fort. The tree fort had the best view of the island and of the ocean. Tessa was sitting in the tree fort, humming ‘ _Good morning Ladies all’_ as she polished a piece of dark blue sea glass. As she sat there her phone started to go off, and it was playing ‘ _Underground’_. Tessa arched an eyebrow as she was getting a video call from Jacob. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” She asks, setting her sea glass down. 

“Hello to you, tess.” Jacob greets with a loopy smile, “I haven’t heard your voice in ages.” 

“I see Nightingale gave morphine.” Tessa says with a smile, “Sorry for not calling, but Evie just told me that you woke up. And I wanted to wait.” 

“It’s fine.” Jacob tells her, “Tess, did something happen to your hair in the last two days?” 

Tessa smiled, as she played with her new braid. On the left side of her head was a long braid with black and red beads woven in, and hanging off at the end was a small silver sparrow charm. Tessa tucked the braid behind her ear, “Aunt Anne did it after I got my mark. Papa commented that I was stealing his look.” 

Jacob let out a chuckle, “Only uncle James would make such a comment. Wait did you say you got your mark?”

“Yup.” 

“Tess that is amazing, can I see it ?” 

“Naturally.” She says, showing him her right inner forearm. On it was the order mark, it was red and still healing. Jacob’s eyes were wide as saucer plates, as he smiled. 

“Tess this is amazing, when I’m better we're going to the _Thistle and Crown._ ” 

“Oh a proper date, we haven’t had one of those in ages.” 

Jacob frowned as he shifted in the bed, “Tessa I owe you and everyone an apology for my actions.” 

“Jacob.” Tessa softly says.

“Please let me talk,” Tessa gave him a nod, “I can’t excuse or justice my actions. I don’t think I ever can. I did what I did to help the order. Starrick has been a blight on London and England for so long that I thought it was time. I know my actions were wrong and I should have told someone, anyone. You don’t have to accept my apology.” 

“Jacob, I agree what you did was wrong. And maybe we could have found a better solution for what you did. But, I’m just grateful that you're not dead, and you're still here. However,” Jacob went still as fear crossed his eyes, “Your in the doghouse till I’m done being mad at you.” 

“Wait what? You're not breaking up with me?” 

“Why the fuck would I?” 

“Because of Roth, you got hurt, and were almost expelled.” 

“I would never do that to you. I care about you too much to do that.” 

“Thank you tess.” 

“You are, however, going to have to buy me steak and ale pie at the pub.” She tells him with a wink.

Jacob rolled his eyes playfully, “Of course tess. Anything for you.” 

“JACOB FRYE GET OFF THE PHONE AND GET SOME REST!” Nightingale yells from out screen. 

“Gotta go tess, love you.” 

“Love you to.” 

End of line 


End file.
